La Canción del Viento
by UndeadMaster
Summary: Un vistazo pequeño a los sentimientos de Mito. Mi primer fic.


La Canción del Viento.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son evidentemente propiedad de Togashi-sensei, si fueran míos.....En fin, no me demanden, porque estoy en la ruina, y además, nadie pagaría un centavo por esta historia.  
  
Este es mi primer fic, y nació espontáneamente el día primero de enero, de 1 a 2 y tanto de la mañana, por lo que es un trabajo muy corto y sin mucha solidez. Aún así, ¡espero que les guste! Lo dedico especialmente a Selene (selene-metallium), quien es mi lectora de prueba y una excelente escritora. ¡Ella me animó a escribir! También a todos mis amigos del Team HunterXHunter -rules!-, grandes personas que siempre tienen palabras amables para este viejo lobo. A todos ellos, ¡gracias!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Jan...Ken...-  
  
El viejo móvil métalico (¿cuántos años tendría?) sonó una vez más con el paso del viento, que también agitaba suavemente cada rama del gran árbol y varias tablas de la casa. Mito dejó la jarra de leche sobre la mesa, y se detuvo junto a la ventana por un momento, a escuchar.   
  
"A veces me parece que los años no tocan esta isla...es como el río".  
  
La luz se reflejaba en sus cabellos, y al sentir el aire refrescando su rostro levantó la mano hasta el cuello, donde sus dedos encontraron, como siempre, el collar verde brillante. Trató de sentir la corriente a lo lejos, y...  
  
  
  
-Eso es trampa, Killua...  
  
-¡Claro que no! De todas formas, es la tercera vez que gano, así que tienes que contarme...o si no...   
  
-¡Déjame en paz!-  
  
Ningún sonido de Isla Ballena era más dulce a oídos de Mito como esas voces. Se volvió hacia la cocina, y cerrando la despensa al pasar, se dirigió a la fuente de lo que ahora parecía el ruido de objetos cayendo de los muebles.   
  
-¡El desayuno está listo! Killua, ¿serías tan amable de colocar los cubiertos? Gon, ayúdame a serv..- casi no pudo contener la risa cuando abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que le daba instrucciones a un atado de piernas y brazos en el suelo de la habitación.  
  
-¡Arriba ahora mismo! ¡Lávense nuevamente o no habrá desayuno para ninguno de los dos!-  
  
Habiendo llegado a la isla hace un par de semanas, Killua sabía que Mito podía llegar a ser muy convincente en lo que a regañar se refiere, y decidió seguir a Gon rápidamente por el pasillo. Afuera, el viento de la mañana seguía jugando alegremente con las blancas sábanas tendidas al sol, mientras la abuela afirmaba las telas y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría disfrutar de aquellas risas provenientes de la casa.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ven, Mito. Te encontré."  
  
Las palabras volvían a su mente, mientras bebía un sorbo del licor de cereza que en ocasiones muy especiales se permitía. A pesar de que ahora no recordaba de ese episodio mucho más que una voz, y una mano proveniente de una silueta oculta en la oscuridad tormentosa, tenía una extraña certeza. No había estado asustada, pues Gin estaría allí, y la encontraría.  
  
Gin...Los ojos de Mito se nublan al observar la fotografía en el estante, iluminada por la débil luz de la lámpara, y en su memoria vuelve a verse como una niña corriendo y jugando por la orilla del río, mientras Gin, con su caña de pescar al hombro, revisaba el suelo y los troncos, con la actitud del avezado rastreador que reconstruye mentalmente a su presa por medio de una huella y la disposición de las ramas y hojas. Nada parecía romper su concentración ni desviarlo de su objetivo, pero Mito sabía que de acercarse tres pasos más a la corriente, Gin aparecería y tomaría su mano para alejarla del peligro.  
  
"-¡Vete, y no te atrevas a volver!-"   
  
Cuando Gin volvió a casa con un bebé en brazos, no fue odio lo que hizo estallar a Mito -nunca había olvidado el incidente-, sino que una profunda confusión acumulada a través del tiempo...  
  
No entendía qué cosa sería tan importante como para abandonar el hogar, la familia...todo.  
  
No entendía por qué se había marchado sin siquiera decir adiós.  
  
Ni tampoco por qué había tenido que sufrir la muerte de sus padres, sola. Ningún brazo amigo la encontró esa vez, cuando sentía que el mundo se derrumbaba, cuando aquellos que amaba se marchaban para no volver.  
  
Nunca podría odiar a Gin, pero tampoco superar la barrera infranqueable que la separaba de esa espalda que se alejaba y se alejaba...  
  
Un balbuceo en sueños proveniente de la habitación de arriba separó a Mito de esta maraña de pensamientos y recuerdos. Gon. La primera vez que lo vio dormía, y parecía feliz. Estaba acurrucado en la manta de viaje de Gin, ajeno al alboroto que había causado el repentino regreso de su padre a la isla. "-¿Pueden cuidarlo un tiempo?-"...Mito pensó que ese niño no merecía sufrir el sentimiento de abandono y pérdida que ella había tratado de dejar atrás...no viviría esperando a que su padre regresara de largos viajes, si es que lo hacía alguna vez. "Egoísta", tal fue el pensamiento que había cruzado su mente muchas veces, y que ahora volvía al sostener en sus manos la imagen de un hombre de capa y gorra, hincado frente a una motocicleta y con mirada decidida y llena de satisfacción.   
  
¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? "Mi madre...es Mito-san". Aquella noche, escuchando a Gon y Killua, Mito tuvo una respuesta. El tiempo fluía, e Isla Ballena siempre era la misma. Para Mito, una fuente de eternas melodías, un amasijo de vivencias y recuerdos...para Gon, un hogar al que regresar.  
  
El ruido de un bulto golpeando abruptamente el suelo de la habitación de arriba sobresaltó a Mito.  
  
Gon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La noche es clara, y las nubes que adornan el firmamento no impiden que la luz de los astros bañe de plata el lago y la montaña. El viento ya no juega con las ramas del gran árbol, ni hace sonar el viejo móvil. Recorre sutilmente los bosques de Isla Ballena, y cuando llega a los oídos de Mito, bajo la luna llena, habla de viajes en tierras distantes, despedidas, una larga espera...  
  
Una figura que se aleja por el camino de tierra, en los albores de la memoria.  
  
Un pequeño de pelo oscuro y ojos brillantes, que brinca alegremente en la cama, y se duerme con un abrazo.  
  
Dos amigos entrañables que observan el cielo estrellado...   
  
Mito suspira una vez más, y con paso leve vuelve a la casa, donde visitará la habitación vacía de Gon, antes de ir a dormir.  
  
FIN  
  
Mmm, ¡fue un momento de debilidad!...De cualquier forma, espero sus comentarios!!!!!....Me van a mandar, ¿cierto? Necesito su apoyo y consejos para mi próximo fic!!! Si no me llegan reviews, podría sufrir un trauma, y convertirme en un maniático como Hisoka...así que sean buenos y escriban! El próximo escrito (si llega a ver la luz alguna vez) será más largo, quizás de varios capítulos.   
  
¡¡¡Feliz 2004 para todos!!! 


End file.
